


Get Down, Make Love

by Maylor-Works (InvisibleBookReader)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Freddie, Smut, Strip Tease, Studying, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleBookReader/pseuds/Maylor-Works
Summary: Roger comes up with an unorthodox way to "help" Brian study.





	Get Down, Make Love

Brian tapped his pen rapidly against the wooden desk. It didn't matter how hard he concentrated, no answer seemed to come to mind. Although tomorrow it was only a test, it still mattered to Brian. He wanted to stay near the top of his class, and falling behind was not the way to go about it. Despite this desire, Brian had begun considering dropping out of college. Queen was still in it's early days, but he had a strong feeling for the four of them. They would be big, and if he wanted to take the band seriously, he would need to drop out of college.

Brian flinched at the knock on his door. He was so deep in his thoughts that the simple sound had scared him.

"Come in," Brian called out, closing his heaving textbook. Brian lived with Roger, John, and Freddie, so it was most likely one of those three at his door. The door creaked open and Roger peeked around from behind it. Brian's face softened as he saw the small smile on his boyfriend's face.

"Hey Rog, what do you need?" Brian asked. He instructed the rest of the band to leave him alone while he was cramming. They were only interrupt him if there was an emergency. Roger stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He was carrying a glass of water.

"I just brought you this. You've hardly come out of your room today and I don't want you to become dehydrated." Roger set the glass down on the desk. Brian suddenly realised how parched he was, and drank most of the glass in one go.

"Thank you for that. Was there anything else?" Brian queried. Roger fumbled with his hands, looking down at them as if he was contemplating something. Then he looked up and met Brian's eyes.

"Actually yes, I wanted to help you study," Roger offered. Brian's eyebrows furrowed at that. Roger couldn't understand a word of astrophysics, how could he help him study?

"How? Why?" Brian stumbled, finding no better way to articulate himself.

"Well, I figured that you've been stuck in your own head space the entire day. So a fresh perspective might be helpful," Roger supplied.

"But Rog, do you know the first thing about physics? No offence-"

"Of course I don't Bri! I just want to be useful, or something. I don't know. I could read out definitions..." A curious expression ran across Roger's face, like he just came to a realisation, or he came up with a wicked idea. "Or I could quiz you."

"And how would you quiz me?" Brian scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest. Roger snatched the textbook off the desk and flipped it open. He wandered aimlessly around the small room as he tried to find a question and answer section.

Brian watched the younger man pace his room. He donned a large coat and scarf, a peculiar choice of clothes considering he didn't go out that day. Roger suddenly halted after flipping to the right page.

"I found some questions I can read to you. Knowing you, you'll probably get loads right, so how about we spice things up a bit?" Roger asked. Brian gulped at the foreboding tone and nodded. Roger grinned at his boyfriend before he continued.

"Once we get through all the questions and you get them right, you can do whatever you want with me at the end of the night," Roger announced. Brian felt that wasn't the end of the bargain, and held on for the rest of his offer. "But for every question you get wrong, I get to punish you."

Brian couldn't help the smirk that slid onto his face. He doubted he would gain any knowledge that would be useful for his test tomorrow. Maybe he should just play along with Roger's game. After all, he had been studying the whole day and probably needed a break. It was only healthy to indulge in what his boyfriend was offering, right? Besides, having Roger in his bed at the end of the night sounds like the perfect way to de-stress.

"Sure, Rog, whatever you say," Brian smiled. At his confirmation, Roger flopped down on the end of Brian's bed, feet dangling off the floor. He cleared his throat before he read the first question. Brian got it right, much to Roger's disappointment. This pattern repeated until they were almost halfway through the questions.

"Bri, I don't get how you can understand this shit," Roger huffed.

"The earlier questions are always easier, I'm sure I'll start messing up soon enough," Brian threw in a wink. He had no idea what Roger's idea of a punishment would be, maybe he should miss a question on purpose to find out. So that's exactly what he did.

"Ha! Incorrect, the answer here says 'since the radiation pressure increases as the kinetic energy of the particles increases.' Whatever that means," Roger read out. Roger set the book down beside him and unbuttoned his oversized coat. He threw in on the bed behind him. Maybe he was getting warm in the stuffy room.

"What's your punishment then?" Brian asked, quirking up an eyebrow. Roger eyed the man before a wicked smirk covered his face.

"You'll see," was all Roger answered with before continuing with the questions. Brian answered more questions right and he watched as a hint of impatience slid its way onto his boyfriend's face.

"Geez, Bri, no wonder you're the smart one in the band," Roger huffed as he turned the page. Brian felt bad at the blonde's downtrodden tone, so he decided to mess up another answer.

"Losing your touch now that the questions are getting harder?" Roger asked, discarding his white scarf and throwing it to his coat.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rog. But what about these punishments you promised?" Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, just wait Brian." The next question Roger read out, Brian didn't actually know the answer to.

"I...don't know," Brian stuttered out.

"That one is the Lagrangian Pattern, keep up your focus, Bri," Roger tutted. He set the book down beside him again and grasped the bottom of his white shirt. He dragged it up over his head and threw it behind him. Brian's eyes travelled from Roger's icy eyes down the pale expanse of his torso to rest on his crotch. That's when it clicked.

"My punishment is a strip tease?" Saying the words out loud send a rush of excitement through Brian. Roger shook his head and tilted it to the side.

"Is it?" He asked. Brian returned his gaze to his boyfriend's eyes. There was something dangerous in them.

"Just continue with the bloody questions so I can get you fully undressed already," Brian replied. He'd be lying if he said his cock wasn't swelling just by looking at Roger's half-dressed state.

Brian's face fell when the next question was even harder than the last. The answer was on the tip of his tongue, but he could get nothing out. He seriously needed to revisit some parts of the topic once he finished having fun with Roger.

"Come on Bri, I know you're better than this," Roger reprimanded as he stripped off his black pants. Brian couldn't help but eye the gentle curves of his lover's legs. The slimness of his ankles lead to the gentle curve of his calves and his smooth thighs. Roger was still perched on the end of the bed with his legs dangling over the sides. Only now he parted his legs and Roger gave Brian a delicious view of the growing bulge between them. If Brian wasn't hard before, he definitely was now.

"Maybe if you stopped looking at me then you'd get some of these answers right," Roger said, turning the page once more.

"Stop taking off your clothes then I might be able to concentrate," Brian countered.

"It's too hot in here for clothes," Roger then read out the next question. One side of Brian was starting to get mad at himself when he got that one wrong as well. The other side of him bit his lip as Roger pulled his boxers down his legs and kicked them to the floor. His legs remained spread and his dick arched up towards his stomach. Brian couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight.

"Well you haven't got anything else to take off," Brian purred. He rose from his seat and made his way to Roger. Brian leaned over the man. He reached out to grab Roger's narrow hips but a hand pushing back on his chest stopped him.

"Ah, what do you think you're doing?" Brian's face fell at Roger's words. Brian brought his gaze up to his boyfriend's eyes, and noted the way Roger was leaning away from him. He continued, "we're finishing these questions first."

Brian pursed his lips at that. He spun around and dragged his chair over so he was inches from Roger. Their knees were almost touching, but Roger kept him at arms length.

"Let's get these over with so I can fuck you senseless." Brian watched as Roger's dick twitched at the words.

Roger read out the next two questions. Brian got them right, although it was becoming so difficult to focus on the words when Roger was spread there so wantonly. Then Brian got another one wrong. Before he could ask what his 'punishment' would be, Roger wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping it.

"Oh- fuck, baby you're killing me here," Brian groaned out as he watched Roger's mouth open with pleasure. Once again he reached out to grasp his lover but Roger swatted him away with his free hand.

"Hands off, Bri," was all Roger moaned out before he went into the next question. The sentence was interrupted by gasps and moans. It took all of Brian's effort to obey Roger and not pounce on him right then and there.

"Fuck, Rog, I can't concentrate on this bloody nonsense anymore. I might be able to if you weren't in front of me doing that!" Brian said. This didn't help his case as Roger sped up his movements and let out a long moan.

"I wish this was you right now, it's a shame you can't answer more of these questions right," Roger panted as his eyes slipped shut and head tilted back. Brian reached down to replace Roger's hand with his own. He barely grazed his skin before Roger swatted him away once more.

"Don't touch me, we need to finish your revision," Roger said. Brian frowned as he felt himself straining against the fabric of his pants. He didn't think he'd ever yearned for Roger as much as he was now. It was torture. Brian mustered up his remaining focus to answer the last three questions correctly.

"Is that it?" Brian asked. His fingers ached to bury themselves into Roger's blonde hair, and to run down his smooth, pale skin. Roger stopped for a moment to check the book. Without answering, Roger flipped the cover closed and dropped it off the side of the bed. He turned to face Brian, raised his hand and beckoned him with his index finger.

That was all it took for Brian to rip his shirt up over his head and throw it away before pouncing on the smaller man. He attacked Roger's neck with his lips as he nestled his way between his thighs. As he kissed the younger man's body, he took off his own jeans and underwear too.

"Oh fuck, please touch me...babe I can't wait much longer," Roger pleaded as he threw his arms around Brian's neck. Brian wordlessly complied. He took Roger's aching member into his palm and started working it the same way Roger was before.

When their cocks rubbed against each other, Brian's brain short-circuited. He flipped Roger over so his ass was in the air and his face was in the sheets. Brian ground against Roger's ass as he reached for the lube in his bedside drawers.

"Hurry up and fuck me, Bri," Roger moaned out into the sheets. Brian watched as Roger ground his hips against the sheets once, desperate for some friction. He wasted no time spreading the lube on his fingers. Brian pushed a long digit into Roger with ease and almost gasped at the sensation.

"You sly bastard, you prepped yourself before you came in here!" Brian spat out. He wasn't actually angry. In fact he was rather shocked that Roger would finger himself instead of letting Brian do it. Does that mean Roger planned this all out before he came into Brian's bedroom?

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Roger teased, pushing his ass up against Brian's cock once more. He slicked himself up and pushed into Roger. Brian watched his hands curl into the sheets as he let out a series of moans. It felt like heaven, finally being able to fuck him like this after Roger kept pushing him away.

"Br-Brian, harder," Roger pleaded as he pushed back into Brian's thrusts. Obeying Roger once again, he picked up his pace and angled each thrust so it struck the smaller man's prostate. Brian's fingers sunk into Roger's narrow hips, leaving nail marks as the drummer's moaning and unintelligible begging filled the room.

"Fuck, Bri, I'm close-" Roger choked up and he tightened around Brian. He could feel his own orgasm building, so he reached underneath Roger and grasped his dick. He pumped it in time with the movements of his hips and soon Roger was screaming his name and spilling into his hand. Roger clenched around Brian and only moments later he was spilling into his boyfriend. As he was still riding out his high, there was several loud bangs on the wall next to the bedhead.

"Fucking shut up, the both of you!" Freddie's voice boomed through the thin wall. Brian flushed a brilliant red as he remembered that Freddie was only one room away from them. He probably heard the entire ordeal. Meanwhile, Roger dissolved into a fit of laughter as he flipped over to face Brian.

"It's your fault for making me scream so loud," Roger winked up at the older man. He leaned up to capture Brian's lips with his own, and pulled away when he found him staring at the book on his floor.

"Brian, what's wrong love?" Roger asked, laying a hand on his bicep.

"I think I'm going to fail this test tomorrow." Roger couldn't help the burst of laughter that followed Brian's grim statement.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not send this work to any members of Queen, the BoRhap cast, or any of their family. This is all just a bit of fun.
> 
> I think the most unrealistic part of this is Brian ever failing a test.


End file.
